


Falling For the Enemy

by alwaysbyme



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Brother Feels, Depressing, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Human Names Used, M/M, Mafia AU, Past Abuse, Supportive Canada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 12:38:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12433026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysbyme/pseuds/alwaysbyme
Summary: “The Braginskis are ruthless,” Allistor continued, shaking his head a little.Alfred’s eyes gleamed with interest, wanting to know more about these ‘Braginskis’ especially that middle child his uncle had mentioned earlier.





	1. Chapter 1

Arthur sighed as Francis pulled up to the old, rundown bar, where his brother was waiting patiently, a cigar hanging out of his mouth. He got out of the car with the rest of his family and approached Allistor with a slight glare. 

“What was so important that couldn’t wait until tomorrow?” Arthur wondered, glancing backwards as his children lazily stepped out of the car, dragging themselves like zombies towards their uncle. “It’s eleven at night, my boys have school tomorrow, and Francis has work.”

Allistor rolled his eyes. 

“Business,” he stated, simply. “Thought you’d want to know as soon as possible.”

Arthur’s gaze went cold. 

“You know I don’t like bringing the boys into this,” he stated, crossing his arms.

Just then, the rest of the Bonnefoy-Kirkland family had made their way over to the two bickering brothers. Alfred was fully awake now, and let out a groan. 

“Daaaad!” He whined. “You promised me and Mattie that we could join the family business when I turned sixteen and he turned fifteen...we’re of age now.”

Arthur sighed, and rubbed his forehead stressfully. Francis placed his hands on his husband’s shoulders, rubbing them soothingly. 

“That is what you promised them, mon chéri,” he reminded. “Haven’t you always taught the children never to lie?”

The Englishman groaned. 

“Shut it, frog,” he grumbled. “You’re not exactly helping my situation here.” He glanced at his kids, who straightened up and smiled at him. He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. “But fine, yes, I guess they can begin to work with us.”

Matthew and Alfred gasped out a, “yes!” And high-fived each other. Arthur rolled his eyes. 

“But, under one condition,” he compromised. “If anything that would put either you in danger happens, I want you both out of there, and if escape is not an option—you protect each other no matter what the cost.”

Alfred grinned and slung his arm around his little brother’s shoulders. 

“Did you honestly think I’d ever abandon Mattie-Matt?” He questioned. His face turned completely serious as he promised: “I will protect him with my life, dad. I promise.”

“I’d do the same,” Matthew agreed, smiling at his father. 

Arthur hesitated for a moment before sighing and turning back to his older brother, who’d merely been observing the scene. 

“What is it?” Arthur asked. “What does boss want this time that was so important?”

Allistor let out a puff of smoke before dropping the cigar and putting it out with the heel of his shoe. 

“There’s new people who’ve just come to New York from Russia. From what I’ve heard, they terrorized many in Russia. Boss told me they’re three siblings: an older sister named Katyusha, a middle brother named Ivan, and a younger sister named Natalya. They’re the three Braginski children.”

He stopped for a moment, his eyes darting to a dark corner behind the bar, before blinking a few times and turning back. 

“The Braginski’s are ruthless,” he continued, shaking his head a little.

Alfred’s eyes gleamed with interest, wanting to know more about these ‘Braginskis’ especially that middle child his uncle had mentioned earlier.  

“What about Ivan?” Alfred asked, interrupting his uncle’s information. 

Allistor raised an eyebrow, and Arthur took Allistor’s suprise as a time to jump in and speed up the process so they could get home sooner. 

“What’s this amazing plan Dylan and Seamus were telling me you had?” Arthur wondered, pulling his jacket tighter around him as the winter wind blew harshly past them.

Allistor tensed, letting out a nervous sort of laughter. 

“This next part, you may not enjoy,” he stated. “Ivan’s eighteen and starting the boy’s school tomorrow as an ‘exchange student.’ I thought maybe the boys should befriend him, become really close and let us in on all the information about him. Good idea, right?” 

“You bloody idiot!” Arthur yelled. “Are you trying to put my boy’s lives in danger? Befriending Ivan would be a suicide mission, are you using them as bait? Don’t you remember what happened to—” 

“Mon cher please,” Francis interrupted, glancing at the children, who looked intrigued with the information their father was about to blurt out. “Not in front of the boys...”

“Arthur, you know I would never want to put my nephew’s lives in danger,” Allistor reasoned. “You know if there was another way, I would’ve found one. It’s just, these Russians are ruthless and hard to catch. But if I need to find another way so they won’t be in danger, I will.”

Arthur shook his head. 

“No...no, I trust them,” he stated, looking up at his husband. “Do you?”

Francis nodded. 

“Yes, I believe they’ll always have each other’s backs, we shouldn’t be worried.”

Arthur sighed. 

“Then I’m fine. The boys can do it, right boys?”

They nodded, excitedly.

Arthur nodded and then waved his brother off so he could tell his children everything they needed to know about ‘Ivan’ as he conversed with his husband on how much he hated his brothers sometimes. 

“Alright boys, listen closely,” Allistor announced. “Ivan is interested in hockey and astronomy. He doesn’t exactly swing towards woman, though that shouldn’t be a problem for either of you, since you both prefer men anyway...” he grinned at that bright blush that colored both his nephew’s cheeks. “He did ballet as a child—don’t laugh, Alfred, that’s a big thing in Russia—and since he’s fresh from Russia he has a very thick accent, so don’t make fun of it,  _Alfred_.”

Alfred gasped. 

“Me? I think it’s Mattanator here we should be worried about,” Alfred accused, jabbing a thumb at his little brother.

Matthew rolled his eyes. 

“I have a Canadian accent, Al, why would I make fun of an accent if I have one?” He asked. Alfred opened his mouth, but quickly closed it. “Exactly. Idiot.”

“Alright you two,” Allistor interrupted before the boys started to bicker. “That’s enough. Now, do you have any idea how you’ll befriend him?”

Alfred nodded, flashing that toothy grin. 

“Yeah! I already have many plans in mind...what about you, Matt?”

Matthew nodded his head as well. 

“Yes, I’ve got an idea.”

Allistor nodded, satisfied with the answer.  

“Good. Make sure it’s a good one, and be sure not to get hurt during this or my brother might murder me,” he glanced over at Arthur, who shot a glare his way. 

“Are you done talking to them?” He asked. “It’s now midnight and they have school tomorrow. Also, Francis has an important day at work tomorrow, and needs rest now.”

Allistor laughed. 

“You sound like a mom,” he stated. 

Arthur’s cheeks went red and Francis chuckled, earning a kick in the shin from his husband. 

“Yes, I’m done, you can take the boys home now,” Allistor replied. “I have to get going anyway, got some business to take care of in Scotland...I’ll be back in a week.” 

“I’n guessing I’ll see you, Dylan, and Seamus when you return?” Arthur assumed. 

Allistor nodded. 

“Yes. Until then, goodbye!” 

The Bonnefoy-Kirkland family waved as Allistor disappeared into the night.

Arthur let out the breath he’d been holding as Francis led him to the car, their children following closely behind, chatting merrily. 

“Are you sure you boys are okay with this?” Arthur asked.

The both of them nodded, Alfred adding a little eye roll in. 

“Yes, old man, we’ll be fine.”

Arthur shot him a look before getting in the passenger seat of the car, Alfred’s laughter following him.

As the family drove away, bickering all the way, another family of three stood behind the bar in a dark corner. A tall man grinned triumphly, turning towards his siblings, his violet eyes shining in the dark. 

“That’s their plan, da?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve had this idea in my head for awhile, and I finally put it into words. Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! I’ll try and update frequently, or at least when I have time. And I hope you all join me on this emotional filled love story of Ivan and Alfred. It’s the next Romeo and Juliet.
> 
> Anyway, have a good day, ciao~


	2. Chapter 2

“It’s too early for this.”

Matthew raised an eyebrow, glancing at his older brother, who had his forehead pressed onto the cold wood of the library table they were seated at. He rolled his eyes, turning the page in his book. 

“It’s only 7:30, you’ll live,” Matthew replied. “Besides, Uncle Allistor said he’s interested in astronomy, maybe he’ll come to the library before classes start and pick up a few books about it.”

Alfred snorted. 

“What a fucking nerd,” he grumbled. “I’m interested in astronomy and I wait until classes start to go get a book about it.” 

“That’s because you just want to miss class, Al,” Matthew pointed out, never looking up from his book. 

Alfred lifted his head off the table, opening his mouth to argue with his little brother, but someone else caught his attention quickly. 

“Holy  _shit_ he’s hot,” Alfred gasped, his blue eyes drawn to the tall man immediately. “Is this even legal?”

Matthew raised an eyebrow, glancing up from his book. 

“Who?”

Alfred pointed to the man in the overcoat and long scarf. 

“Him, Mattie! Why the hell is that bastard so attractive?”

Matthew started to laugh with a mixture of nervousness and humor. 

“Alfie, that’s Ivan,” he clarified. “Our next target.”

Alfred whipped around to stare at his brother with wide eyes, gaping slightly. 

“That’s the fucking commie we’re after?” He asked. He covered his face with his hands. “I just called him attractive.”

Matthew shrugged. 

“You aren’t wrong,” he agreed. “He’s very attractive, just not my type. Sorry, I don’t usually go after the enemy.”

Alfred smacked his brother on the arm. 

“Shut up, your idea of attractive his tall, German, albino dudes that have strict little brothers,” Alfred said.

Matthew went red, covering his face with his library book. 

“He’s Prussian!” He argued, voice slightly muffled by the object hiding his face. 

Alfred laughed. 

“Yeah right! Prussia dissolved in 1947, and unless you’re suggesting your boyfriend is over seventy years old—” 

“Excuse me,” someone interrupted.

Both of the brothers looked up, and Matthew slightly lowered the book in front of his face. 

Alfred’s heart immediately jumped in his chest. It was Ivan.

Matthew cleared his throat. 

“Yes? Did you need something?” He wondered, cheeks still slightly flushed. 

Ivan pulled a wrinkled schedule out from his overcoat pocket. 

“Do any of you know where this classroom is?” He questioned, pointing to room 118. 

Alfred nodded. 

“Yeah that’s my first period,” he answered. “Just follow me when the bell rings, I’ll take you there. What about for second period?”

The brothers glanced over the Russian’s schedule and found out they each had a class with him. Alfred had periods one, four, and six with him, and Matthew had periods two and five with him. Both of them had him in third period. The rest of the classes were classes on seniors were allowed to take.

“We’ll show you around,” Matthew offered. He pulled out his phone and checked the time. 7:45. “We have fifteen minutes before class starts.”

Ivan smiled. 

“Thank you.”

Matthew took the lead, knowing the school better than his own brother, and brought him to the cafeteria first. 

“Mattie and I sit there,” Alfred stated, pointing over to the far table next to the stairs. “Been sitting there since freshman year.” 

“Al, I am a freshman,” Matthew pointed out. “You mean you’ve been sitting there since freshman year.”

Alfred rolled his eyes, waving a dismissive hand. 

“Same thing.”

Ivan chuckled a little. 

“You two argue a lot, da?”

Matthew shrugged. 

“Just have a differing of opinions sometimes,” Matthew said. “It’s natural for siblings to argue a lot...but in the end, we always have each other’s backs.”

Alfred placed a hand on his heart, before jumping on his brother, embracing him. 

“Ack!” 

“That was beautiful, Mattie!” Alfred cried, only holding his brother tighter. 

“Get off of me, Al!” Matthew said, giving his brother a quick pat on the back, before pushing him off. “We gotta show Ivan the rest of the school.” 

Alfred brushed himself off, still smiling brightly. 

“Right. Let’s go, commie.”

Matthew gasped. 

“Al!” 

Alfred just shrugged, and Ivan laughed. 

“It’s fine,” Ivan promised. “Alfred seems a tad...fiesty, da?”

Now it was Matthew’s turn to laugh. 

“You’re not wrong,” he agreed.

Alfred crossed his arms, glaring at his brother. 

“Heroes aren’t feisty!” He disagreed. 

Ivan raised an eyebrow. Matthew quickly filled him on how Alfred thought he was a hero that was going to save everyone. What he didn’t mention was that Alfred has saved him more than once, and Matthew thought maybe his older brother really was a hero. 

“Anyway, let’s go see the rest of the school. Class starts in ten minutes,” Alfred said.

Matthew nodded, and took the lead once more, Ivan and Alfred followed behind closely. 

* * *

 

Arthur stared at the paperwork in front of him, trying to make sense of all the gibberish on the page. He sighed, giving up quickly, pushing it to the side.  

“What’s wrong, mon amour?” Francis asked, coming up behind his office chair, and resting his chin against the top of it. 

“You know what I’m worried about,” Arthur stated, rubbing his face. 

Francis frowned, grabbing his husband’s chair and spinning it around so he was facing him. 

“Alfred and Matthieu will be fine,” he promised. “They come home in—” 

Just then, the front door downstairs swung open, and loud voices followed them. Francis grinned at Arthur, kissing his lips for a moment, before going to greet their children. Arthur pushed himself off the chair, going to greet them as well. 

“No, Mattie, I’m telling you,” Alfred was saying, as they placed their backpacks on the table. “If I built a spaceship and flew water to the moon, we could live there. I mean come on! We have enough money! Papa has his own restaurant, we’re loaded! Why can’t we—” 

“Welcome home, boys,” Arthur interrupted, before Matthew got drawn to his brother’s idea and agreed. “How was school?” 

“Since when is school every enjoyable?” Alfred grumbled, pulling out homework he had for algebra. His eyes lit up as he thought of something. “Oh! But we met Ivan. We have a lot of classes with him. Stupid commie bastard...thinks he’s better than me at astronomy.” 

“Have you found anything out yet?” Francis wondered. 

Matthew shook his head, pulling out his own homework as well. 

“No, he doesn’t really talk about his family that often...but we’ll keep trying, I promise,” Matthew said. 

Arthur and Francis smiled. 

“We know, Matthew,” Arthur said. “We believe in the both of you.”

Matthew and Alfred let out a relived sigh, and started on their homework. 

“Oh...um, can Gil come over tomorrow so I can help him study for the algebra test tomorrow?” Matthew asked, hesitantly. 

Alfred laughed. 

“Oooh, Mattie, a ‘study date’ huh? Gilbert’s already taking it to third base,” he teased. “Careful, he might want a little more from you soon.” 

“Shut up, Al!” Matthew groaned, covering his red face with his hands. 

“Just teasing you, Mattkins,” he said. His mood quickly changed. “If Gilbert ever wants to go further with you and you’re not ready yet, I’ll kick his fucking ass to the sun.” 

“ _Alfred,_ ” Arthur glared. “Language.”

“Sorry. I’ll kick his fucking butt to the sun,” he corrected. 

Francis hid his laughter behind his hand, and Matthew even let out a laugh. Arthur just rolled his eyes. 

“I’m about to kick your bloody arse to the sun,” Arthur mumbled. 

Francis chuckled. 

“Come on, lapin, you have paperwork to finish for the restaurant,” Francis informed, intertwining him and Arthur’s hands, pulling him up the grand staircase. 

“I’m not a bloody rabbit,” Arthur grumbled. 

That was the last thing the brothers heard before Arthur and Francis were all the way upstairs, out of earshot. 

“Decided not to tell dad and papa about how I thought Ivan was the hottest piece of ass since Captain America?” Alfred asked, pushing his homework aside to do later. (Matthew and Alfred both knew he would forget about it, then Matthew would later yell at him to do it.) 

Matthew shrugged. 

“Didn’t want to scare dad,” he said. “He seems a little out of it today with us taking on this mission...he didn’t even answer my question if Gil could come over tomorrow.” 

“You know he’d say yes,” Alfred replied, propping his feet up on the table. “He always does. No matter how much Gilbert annoys him, he treats you good, and that’s all he needs to accept him into the family. Papa accepts him, they’re practically best friends. Just tell him he can come.” 

“Wow, Al, thank you,” he said. His eyes narrowed after a moment. “What do you want? You never want Gil over, you hate him, because you’re always afraid he’s going to hurt me...what did you do or what do you want?” 

Alfred let out a nervous laugh. 

“What’re you talking about, Mattie? I love Gilb—” He groaned. “God, I can’t even finished that sentence...I invited Ivan over tomorrow to study for astronomy, and maybe if Gilbert’s over that’ll distract them from the fact that the enemy is over too.” 

“Alfie!” He gasped. “You know dad is going to flip!” 

“I couldn’t resist! This mission is going way too slow,” Alfred complained. “Just, please don’t tell dad and papa!” 

Matthew scooted his chair back quickly. 

“You expect to keep a secret like this? I am going to tell them right no—ack!” 

Alfred quickly tackled his brother to the ground, straddling his waist. 

“Don’t you dare,” he warned. “I’ll tell them all about what you and Gilbert did that one time a week ago when he invited you over to his house.” 

Matthew’s cheeks colored. 

“It was nothing bad! So I don’t care! I’m telling them!” 

Alfred smirked and dug his fingers into Matthew’s sides. The Canadian shrieked and began squirming, pushing at his brother’s hands. 

“Are you sure you’re going to tell them?” He wondered. He began to trial his fingers down Matthew’s body, occasionally digging into a bad spot, making him jump and squeak. “If so, you’re going to have to tell them while I torture your worst spot.” 

He stopped his fingers above his brother’s foot and grinned at Matthew. 

“Are you completely positive you want to tell them about this?” Alfred asked. 

“I have to!” Matthew protested. 

Alfred sighed and shook his head. 

“Wrong answer, little brother.” 

With that, he began to torture Matthew’s poor sensitive soles. Matthew screamed and kicked out his legs. 

“You know what to say,” Alfred reminded, scratching at that one spot underneath his toes hat made him jerk back and forth like crazy. 

“ALRIGHT!” Matthew gasped out between his laughter. “I WOHON’T TEHEHELL JUST STOHOHOP!” 

Alfred grinned and got off his brother, standing up to brush himself off. 

Matthew curled in on himself, still slightly giggling, and silently hating being the little brother. 

The American held out a hand to him, and Matthew took it, allowing Alfred to pull him up.  

“Why in God’s name were you torturing Matthew this time?” Arthur called from the top of the stairs. 

“No reason! He just wouldn’t give me my uh...” He glanced at the table. “Pencil back, and this was the only option.”  

“You could’ve asked nicely, mon petit,” Francis interjected. “We’ve been over this, just because Matthieu is the little brother, doesn’t mean you get to torture him all the time. He could turn on you one day and get you back for all this!” 

“I know, papa!” Alfred called back. “It’s just fun!”

Francis and Arthur just rolled their eyes and went back to signing documents. 

Matthew, still flushed, went back to the table to finish his homework. 

“So how exactly do you plan to get Ivan into the house without them seeing?” Matthew wondered. 

Alfred grinned. 

“Get them out of the house,” he stated. He held up the phone and a card to a restaurant. “Papa’s been complaining about never being able to spend proper time with dad anymore...well, I can fix that.” 

Matthew watched with interest as Alfred dialed the number from the card. 

“Yes, hello, I’d like to make a dinner reservation for Francis Bonnefoy-Kirkland for tomorrow at six...” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand the story continues! I hope you enjoy how the story is progressing, and if you have any constructive criticism please, let me know! English isn’t my first language (it’s Italian) so if I say interpret something wrong, don’t be shy, just let me know! 
> 
> Anyway, have a good day, ciao~


	3. Chapter 3

Alfred shut the front door, taking in a deep breath as he successfully got his parents out of the house and on their way to the dinner reservation. 

He pushed himself away from the door and went into the kitchen, where his brother was making dinner for the both of them. 

“They’re gone,” he announced, leaning against the counter. “When’s Gilbert coming?”

Matthew shrugged. 

“I told him anytime after six...” he scooped some sauce into a spoon and held it out to his brother. 

Alfred leaned forward, trying it, and moaned. 

“Holy shit, Mattie,” he sighed. “How the hell are you so amazing at cooking?”

Matthew laughed, turning back around to stir the sauce. 

“Papa taught me at a very young age, remember?” He reminded. “I wanted to learn how to cook, you didn’t.” 

“Yeah...big mistake on my part,” Alfred shook his head. “At least I’ll always have you to cook me amazing dinner, right?” 

Matthew smiled. 

“Of course.”

The doorbell rang, and Alfred ruffled his brother’s hair before going to answer the door. There stood Gilbert and Ivan. 

“Who’s this?” Gilbert wondered, gesturing towards Ivan, as the both of them stepped into the house. 

Alfred rolled his eyes. 

“The person Mattpie’s cheating on you with,” Alfred remarked, sarcastically.

There was a loud squeak of, “Al!” From the kitchen and Alfred laughed. 

“I’m joking, dude,” Alfred promised. “It’s the new student from Russia.”

Gilbert nodded, before he followed Alfred into the kitchen. He lit up when he saw his boyfriend standing there, apron tied loosely around his waist. 

He went up behind, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his head on his shoulder. 

“Hey, birdie~” he greeted, grinning. 

Matthew smiled, but tried to nudge his Prussian boyfriend off of him. 

“Gil, I’m cooking,” he protested, as Gilbert began to pepper kisses up his neck. He laughed, trying to squirm away.

Alfred made a gagging noise. 

“Gross. Let’s go before they start making out or something,” Alfred suggested, leading Ivan into the dining room, a little ways away from the kitchen. 

“Your house is quite extravagent,” Ivan complimented, taking his astronomy notes out of his backpack. “It’s much like the one I had back in Russia...” 

“You sound like you really miss Russia,” Alfred observed. Ivan nodded. “Then why did you move to America?” 

Ivan’s gaze shifted to the dark oak table beneath him for a second, memories flooding his brain before he could stop them.

_”You disgrace!”_

_Ivan cradled his now stinging cheek. It was still red from where his father had hit him._

_”Father, stop!” Natalya cried, held back only by her older sister and her mother._

_Their father ignored her, as he grabbed Ivan by the neck, reopening healing wounds there. Ivan gasped out in pain._

_”When your mother and I pass away, it’s you who has to take care of your sisters, and the family business!” He yelled. ”We do this so we can provid for all of you! You know where we’d be if we didn’t kill for the Boss, don’t you Ivan?”_

_The fifteen year old nodded, not daring to open his mouth in fear he might burst into tears. His father still had a firm grip around his injured neck as well._

_“I feel that your mother and I’s death date grows closer and closer, so I’ll leave one request before we die,” his father stated. “When we do pass away, there is a family you need to find. They’re called the Kirkland’s. They know nothing of our existence, but they did something to our Boss, and the only way we get out of this pact we have with him is to kill them! Do you understand me, Ivan?”_

_“Which one do I kill?” Ivan wondered, his speech slightly breaking up from the pressure around his neck._

_He gasped in a breath when his father let go. He pressed his fingers against the wounds that were never allowed to heal, since his father reopened them every night he drank too much and got angry with Ivan._

_His father’s expression went cold._

_“All of them. Every last one.”_

“Ivan?”

The Russian snapped out of it and looked up, seeing Alfred frowning slightly, as he waved a hand in front of his face. 

“Are you alright?” He wondered. “I’m sorry if what I asked brought back painful memories for you...just forget I said anything.” 

Ivan shook his head. 

“No, I just zoned out for a second,” he promised. “The reason we left Russia is quite simple: our parents died and their last dying wish was that we move here for a better life. I take care of my sisters now.” 

Alfred’s heart broke into a million little pieces, but he cleared his throat, reminding himself this was the enemy in front of him, and apologized for his loss. 

“It is alright,” Ivan said. “What about you?”  

“I never knew my real parents,” Alfred shrugged. “Abandoned me at an orphanage when I was six months old and I never saw them again. That’s where I met Mattie, at the orphanage. We became best friends, and then when Francis and Arthur came to adopt, originally they only wanted one of us—I have yet to figure out who—but Mattie and I cried, clinging to each other and begging not to be separated, so they just adopted the both of us at five years old, and we became brothers.” 

Ivan smiled a little. 

“That’s very sweet,” he replied. 

Alfred nodded, as the both of them settled into a silence, not knowing what to say as they just revealed part of their backstory to each other, even if Ivan’s was partially a lie.  

“We should study, da?” Ivan broke it. 

The American looked up, confused for a second, before he registered the only reason Ivan was here was so they could study for astronomy. 

“Oh...yeah,” he agreed, picking up and shuffling his notes. “Though, Mattie’s almost done with dinner. I’d hate to get so far and him to just interrupt us. Let’s talk more. We barely know a thing about each other!” 

“What do you want to know?” Ivan asked, pushing his astronomy notes aside. 

Alfred thought for a moment. He couldn’t ask any questions about his family just yet...Ivan could grow suspicious. 

“Uhhh, first love!” He blurted out before he could stop himself. His cheeks colored red, but Ivan just laughed. 

“That was a man I met back in Russia when I was fifteen,” Ivan answered. “He wasn’t Russian...just visiting. He was Chinese, with brown hair and brown eyes. He had a cute vocal tick of always saying, ‘aru’. I found it lovely, he hated it more than anything. We fell in love, and planned to run away together, because—” Ivan went silent for a moment, and Alfred raised an eyebrow. “—because my father didn’t want me to get back to China. Sadly, we were forced to separate. I haven’t seen him since then.” 

Alfred frowned. 

“Wow...dude, I’m sorry,” he sympathized. “Well that’s in the past. What about family?” Alfred cringed as it all just rushed out of his mouth...he honestly wanted this process to start speeding up. 

“I have two sisters I have to take care of,” Ivan started. “They’re quite sweet, and not much trouble at all. My little sister is quite dark though...but perhaps that’s just because of her age?” 

He glanced up at Alfred, who just nodded at him. 

“My parents died when I was seventeen, but I didn’t see them much so I don’t know much,” he lied. Ivan’s stomach twisted with agony as he had to once more mention his parents. “That’s all I know about my family. The rest never spoke to us.” 

Alfred internally sighed. That’s not the information he was looking for...but it’s not like Ivan would just blurt everything out. He looked Ivan up and down, before settling with:  

“What’s the story of that scarf you always wear around your neck?” He asked. 

At the mention of it, Ivan touched it on impulse, as though he were making sure it was still here. 

“It was a gift,” he explained. “From my older sister, Katyusha. It’s very special to me...I never take it off...” 

Alfred raised an eyebrow. 

“Any particular reason why?” 

Ivan got hit with memories once more, but pushed them away this time, not wanting to travel to the past anymore. 

“No, I just appreciate everything my sisters make me,” he said. 

“I completely understand that,” Alfred said. “This dog tag necklace I never take off?” He held up for a moment to show him. “Mattie got it for me when we were ten years old. It says, ‘You’re my brother. I love you no matter what. We may fight, but no matter what, I will never leave you. Even if the whole world is against you, I’ll always fight for you. I love you.’” 

Ivan noticed that Alfred was kind of tearing up by the end, and he smiled, knowing there were no siblings that had a stronger relationship than these two. 

“That’s also very sweet,” Ivan said. 

Alfred nodded. 

“Yeah, Mattie’s a huge sap,” he informed, shaking his head as he tore his eyes away from the dog tag. He looked up, seeing his brother standing in the doorway, smiling brightly. “Speaking of! Mattie, is dinner ready?” 

He nodded. 

“Yeah. Gil’s already eating.”

Alfred nodded, and he got up, Ivan following. 

“Wait, Al, can I talk to you for a second?” Matthew wondered, grabbing his arm to hold him back. Ivan turned back and glanced at them, but kept walking. 

“What’s up?” Alfred wondered. 

Matthew glanced around the corner cautiously, before turning back to him. 

“Have you found anything out yet?” He asked. 

Alfred shook his head. 

“Just that he has two sisters, his parents died, and that his first love was a Chinese man,” he said. “Are we sure Uncle Allistor has the right people? Ivan seems nice...how could he kill people?”

Matthew shot him a look. 

“Please don’t tell me you’re still in love with him!” 

Alfred was silent for a moment, blush coloring his cheeks. 

“Al!” 

“O-of course I’m not!” Al protested. “He’s just a bastard that we need to take of!”

Matthew sighed. 

“Just...be careful, alright?” 

Alfred scoffed. 

“I’m always careful, Matt.” 

Matthew rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah, okay, sure. Just be extra careful this time, alright?” He said, before walking off towards the table to eat the dinner he’d prepared. 

Alfed followed him grumbling about how heroes were always careful.

* * *

Ivan opened the door to his house, announcing his arrival. His sisters came up to him, running from the kitchen. 

“Did you find anything out about the Kirkland’s?” Katyusha wondered, taking off his coat for him and hanging it up on the rack.  

“Those brothers...they’re rather close, and would do anything for each other. I assume to kill either of them, you’d have to do it separately, they’d put up too much of a fight together.” 

The sisters nodded. 

“Is that all?” Natalya questioned, swaying back and forth between the heel of her foot and her toes, practically bursting with excitement. 

Ivan nodded. 

“Da. I am sorry, I will find out more tomorrow.” 

Katyusha shook her head, leading him towards the stairs. 

“You’ve worked hard, brother,” she pointed out. “You are doing wonderful. Go get some rest, and don’t worry about it.” 

“Goodnight.” 

Katyusha smiled at him. 

“Goodnight.” 

He made his way up the stairs, changing into his pajamas and sliding under the covers as he slowly closed his heavily lidded eyes. 

_”Brother?”_

_Ivan looked up, seeing his older sister standing in his doorway._

_”Hello, Katyusha.”_

_She stepped fully into the room, hiding something behind her back. She sat down of his bed._

_“Now that father has passed away, the wounds on your neck will heal,” she announced. “But, they will scar terribly, so...I made you this.”_

_She put her hands in front of her, and in them was a hand made scarf. Ivan stared at it, then at his sister._

_“Katyusha...I—thank you,” he thanked, taking the scarf in his hands. He wrapped it around his neck and pushed himself off the bed, going to look in the mirror in his room. The scarf perfectly covered all the wounds on his neck._

_He turned back towards his sister and hugged her._

_“Thank you, sestra. I will never take this off,” he promised._

_She smiled, patting his back._

_“I hope we can find happiness after our mission is fulfilled,” she whispered. “I wish to see you hurting no longer.”_

_Ivan nodded._

_“I hope so as well.”_

Ivan opened his eyes, and he glanced around the dark room. He saw his scarf slung over the chair in the corner.

As if on cue, the scars of his neck began to sting. He reached up and gingerly placed his fingers on the long scars that stretched all the way around his neck.

The scars that never healed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slight angst in the middle there...hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Anyway, have a good day, ciao~


	4. Chapter 4

The wind blew harshly, but Ivan hardly noticed. The winters were much cooler in Russia, he’d suffered worse. His fingers twirled absently with a blade of grass on the school’s grounds. School had gotten out approximety ten minutes ago. He just wasn’t quite ready to go home yet. 

“Ivan, dude,” he heard someone call. He glanced up, squinting against the winter sunlight to see Alfred jogging towards him, hair gleaming with sweat and a football helmet tucked under his arm. “I thought you went home already. What’re you still doing here?” 

The Russian shrugged, turning back to the oak tree that had earlier taken his interest. 

“I just did not want to go home yet,” he stated like it was no big deal. “My sisters are not home yet, anyway. Natalya had an after school activity, and Katyusha is out shopping. There would be no point in going home to an empty house, da?” 

Alfred laughed. 

“Well, when the house is empty for me, I love it. Usually I have Mattie with me, though, I drive him home after school, since he can’t drive until next year,” he said. 

Ivan glanced around him. 

“Where is Matthew?” He wondered. He’d never seen the two brothers separated before. Even after school, Ivan’s seen the younger brother sitting on the bleachers in the football field, nose buried in a book as he waits for his brother’s football practice to be over with. 

“Had a doctors appointment,” he informed. “Mattie’s been complaining about feeling terrible for a long time now. Though he’s used to the cold, winter is never easy on him. I think he’s got a weak immune system...when we were in the orphanage, he caught an pneumonia when he was two. Ever since then, every winter he gets sick.” 

Ivan nodded. 

“I’m sorry.” 

Alfred waved it off. 

“Mattpie’s a warrior, he always fights through the sickness, I’m not really worried about him...” 

The look on Afred’s face told Ivan otherwise, but he decided to let it go, and just merely turned back to the oak tree. 

They were silent for a few minutes, before Alfred pointed to the spot of grass next to him. 

“Can I sit?” He asked. 

Ivan nodded, scooting over a tad. 

“Da.”

Alfred placed his football helmet on the lawn next to him and sat down next to Ivan, stretching out his legs and leaning back against the tree behind them. 

“So, Ivan,” he began. “Why do you have such a strong interest in that oak tree across from us?” 

Ivan smiled. 

“Reminds me of when I was a child,” he answered. “Back in Russia, we had a tree similar to this out in the woods near our house. One day, I got lost in there...I could hear my older sister calling out to me—Natalya had not been born yet—but I could answer her, because my voice was gone from the harsh winds and snow. There, I met a boy. He wasn’t from Russia, I could tell immediately. He said his name was Toris. He helped me back to my family. I never saw him again, but every time I passed that tree, I would smile and think of the boy, Toris.” 

Alfred felt a pit in his stomach. Ivan glanced at him, and saw the look of what he could only describe as pure jealously on his face. He’d seen that look once on Yao’s face when Ivan was being hit on by a Russian woman on the streets. 

He raised an eyebrow. 

“Why do you look jealous?” He questioned, beginning to smile at the blush that spread across Alfred’s cheeks. 

“I am not jealous!” Alfred protested, crossing his arms and turning away.  

“Da, you are, I can see it all over your face,” Ivan teased. 

Alfred crossed his arms with a “hmph” and turned away from the Russian. Ivan grinned, but promptly let it go. 

The both of them settled into a comftorable silence, which was rudely interrupted by the loud ringing of Alfred’s phone. 

He fished it out of his pocket it and answered it. 

“Hello? Papa, what is it?” 

Ivan watched, curiously as Alfred’s look turned into one of joy to panic. 

“What do you mean? Is Mattie okay?” 

Alfred began to stand, his hands shaking a tad as his breath began to pick up. 

“No, papa, I’m fine. Don’t worry about me, just worry about Mattie. I’ll be there in a few minutes, okay? Alright...bye.” 

Ivan stood as well, approaching Alfred, who stood hunched over, leaning against a tree, his breathing was unaturally fast. Ivan began to worry. 

“Alfred? What’s wrong?” 

He turned, tears leaking out of his eyes. 

“It’s Mattie...” he whispered. “He’s got another pneumonia, but it’s bad, it’s really bad. He’s at the hospital right now, I-I have to go, I’m sorry, Ivan.”

Alfred clumsily stumbled away, racing towards his car. Ivan watched as he drove away, eyes rimmed red, and tear stained cheeks. 

Ivan stood dumbfounded for a moment, wondering how they could go from joking and teasing to crying and worried in just a matter of seconds. Ivan picked up his coat, figuring he should get home. 

He stumbled over something on his way to the car, and glancing backwards. It was Alfred’s football helmet. He picked it up, figuring Alfred would need it later, and got into his own car, driving away. 

* * *

Days passed, and the Kirkland brothers had not returned to school. The teachers had made brief announcement to the class of Matthew’s condition, and that he and his brother probably wouldn’t be at school for awhile. 

Alfred’s football helmet sat stored away on Ivan’s bedroom counter, collecting dust. Every day after school, Ivan would look at it and get more and more worried about the both of them. He hated himself for it. These were the people he were meant to kill, and yet he couldn’t help but wonder if the Kirkland’s were okay. 

He decided to go visit the hospital he knew Matthew was at. After school, he informed his sisters he’d be getting home late and drove off to the hospital. Alfred’s football helmet—which he’d brought to school that day in hopes Alfred and his brother would be back—was thrown in the backseat. 

Ivan walked into the too bright hospital and requested Matthew’s room number, before walking quickly to his destination. 

He opened the door quietly, incase the Canadian was asleep, and his heart melted at the scene he saw. 

Alfred was in the chair next to his brother’s bed, his finger intertwined with Matthew’s, and his thumb stroking ever so slowly over the side. His glasses were askew, as his face was pushed against the mattress as he slept.

Matthew was holding onto his brother’s hand just as tight, his eyes closed as he slept peacefully as well, his glasses were placed neatly on the counter. 

That was when Ivan decided he couldn’t kill them. The Kirkland’s—though he’d oddly never met Francis and Arthur—he couldn’t murder the family. They needed each other too much, and he didn’t want to be the one to take that away. 

“Ivan?” A tired voice called. 

The Russian blinked a few times, his eyes drawn back to the hospital bed. Alfred was now awake, and rubbing his eyes with his free hand. 

“I just wanted to check on Matthew,” Ivan said. “And give this back to you, you left it on the school grounds a few days ago when you rushed to the hospital. I’ve been keeping it for you.” 

He held out the helmet and Alfred smiled, taking it and placing it on the counter. 

“Thank you. For both things, I mean. Especially coming to check on Mattie, he hasn’t been doing so well. The doctors say he’s getting better, though...much better, so that’s a relief. My parents are talking to him right now, they should be back in an hour or so.” 

Ivan nodded, still standing awkwardly in the doorway of the room. 

Alfred laughed. 

“Do you wanna go get some coffee? I could really use some right now,” Alfred said. 

“Da, we can.” 

Alfred slowly let go of his little brother’s hand, and got up, stretching. He leaned down, pressing a kiss to Matthew’s forehead, and whispered, “We’ll be back in a few minutes, Mattie, okay? I love you.” Before the two left to go to the coffee shop downstairs. 

“Thank you, Ivan,” Alfred thanked as they sat down at the table, coffee cups in hand. “For coming to get coffee with me, I haven’t been sleeping well the past few days, I’m worried sick about Mattie.” 

Ivan nodded, taking a sip of his coffee. 

“Do the doctors know what’s wrong with him?” Ivan wondered. 

“Yeah, they say it’s just his yearly pneumonia, just this year hit him worse then the rest,” he expalined. “They also think a major part of it could be stress. He always has been a worry bug, ever since he was a kid. I told him one day that would kill him...” 

“How are you, Alfred?” Ivan asked. 

Alfred shrugged, staring into his coffee mug. 

“It’s nothing I’m not used to,” He deadpanned. “His immune systems never been very strong, our parents knew one day this would happen, we were all expecting a harsh winter to knock Mattie off his feet...I just didn’t expect it to hurt this much. It’s like something I’m always ready for, but then when it comes, I just can’t handle it. I’m being torn apart on the inside when I look at his pale face and hear his weak voice.” 

Ivan noticed Alfred had began to cry, and reached across, wiping a few tears away. 

“Thank you...” he repeated for the third time Ivan had been there. 

Ivan just nodded, and let Alfred continue to spill his heart out about how worried he was for his brother. Ivan felt a sort of sympathy for him, which was something he’d never felt in his life for anyone. 

The two of them talked for a little over half an hour, though Alfred did most of the talking, before Arthur and Francis interrupted them. 

“Alfred,” Arthur called, spotting his son sitting at the table. “The doctor has news for us, we need to return back to Matthew’s room immediately. Your new friend can wait.” 

“This is Ivan, dad,” Alfred introduced, a little hesitantly, as he got up in a slight hurry. “Thank you for cheering me up, Ivan. And thanks for the helmet. And for coming to see Mattie. And for the coffee. Just...thank you.”

Ivan smiled. 

“You’re welcome, Alfred.” 

He watched as the Kirkland’s made their way out of the coffee shop and up the stairs, back to Matthew’s room. Ivan sat for a few more minutes, before his phone began to ring. He pulled out of his coat pocket, walking outside so he wouldn’t disturb anyone. 

“Hello?” 

_“Ivan.”_

“Boss?”

_“Have you found the Kirkland’s yet?”_

“I...yes. I have.” 

_“Amazing work! When do you plan to kill them?”_

“I don’t plan to kill them,” Ivan admitted. 

_“What?”_

Ivan grit his teeth. 

“I can’t kill these people, they did nothing wrong. I didn’t take over what my father did just to kill people who’ve done nothing wrong.” 

_“Ivan. If you do not kill these people, who deserve to die, I will murder someone you love, like I did to your father when he refused me once. Your sisters are first on my list, do I make myself clear?”_

Ivan felt his mouth go dry, as he forced out a, “Yes sir.” 

_“Good. I want these people dead by January 1st.”_

“That’s in a month...” Ivan processed, but his Boss had already hung up. He sighed, shoving his phone back into his pocket. 

He stood there, defeated. 

It was either kill people who didn’t deserve to die or watch as his Boss murdered his own sisters in front of him. 

Ivan felt tears leak out of his eyes as he slowly walked away from the hospital. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry it’s taken me so long to update, school’s really getting difficult, especially since I take AP classes. Anyway! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I’ll try and not let this whole “wait a whole entire week until updating” thing happen again. 
> 
> Anyway, have a good day, ciao~


	5. Chapter 5

Three weeks went by until Matthew was able to return to school. Ivan went to see him every day, bringing the two brothers worksheets that they’d missed, a few times even flowers were enclosed in his hand, and every time it made the brothers so happy. Every single day Ivan also got a text from his Boss reminding him how many days were left until the Kirkland’s had to be killed. 

Ivan got that text at 7:34 as he made his way into the library where Alfred and Matthew were seated in their usually spot, both of them laughing hysterically at a joke Ivan assumed they shared between each other. 

He glanced down and his heart skipped in his chest as he read:  **14 more days.**

As he looked back up and saw Alfred meet his eyes, smiling, and waved him over to them, he realized the reason he didn’t want to kill them, aside from them doing nothing wrong. He was in love with Alfred. 

He shoved his phone back into his pocket and quickly made his way into the library, sliding into his usually seat across from the two brothers. 

“Hey, dude, what’s up? You look kinda pale...well, paler than usual,” Alfred pointed out, frowning a little. “You didn’t catch anything from the hospital, did you?” 

Ivan shook his head. 

“Just a tad...stressed,” he answered. “My sister isn’t doing well in school, and I am afraid they may force her to say after school for ‘tutorials’ as she called it.” 

He glanced down as he let the lie roll off his tongue, naturally. 

Matthew smiled at him, sympathetically, and Ivan felt even worse. 

“It’ll be fine, Ivan,” Matthew said. “Your sister is smart, I’m sure, she’s probably just going through a lot right now. When you move, it isn’t always easy, especially on the youngest child. When we moved from Canada to America, I had the worst time in school for a long time. Thankfully, I had Al with me, so...just be there for your sister and everything will be fine.” 

Ivan smiled and nodded. 

“Thank you.” 

Matthew gave a little nod, and turned back to his book. Alfred stared at Ivan a little longer, before shaking his head and turning back to his astronomy notes. 

Ivan let out a sigh of relief as the brothers didn’t ask any questions. He just leaned against his arm, and staring off into the distance as he tried to think of what to do, and how to admit to Alfred he was in love with him...

* * *

“Are you still in love with him?” 

Alfred shamefully looked down, feeling nervous under the sharp gaze of his little brother. Matthew pointed a spatula at him, ignoring the grease that dropped onto the floor from it. 

“I can’t help it, Mattie!” Alfred argued, running a stressed hand through his hair. “Just...the way he looks and sounds and acts. His nose and...God, what it wrong with me!” 

Matthew just shook his head, turning back to flipping hamburgers. 

“You’re just in love, Al. That’s how life goes,” he sighed. “Can’t help it. And you know what? I think he’s in love with you too...the way he looks at you, just kinda reminds me of the way Gil used to look at me when we first fell in love.” 

Alfred rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah, whatever. But were you on a secret mission to kill Gilbert’s family and him when you guys fell in love?” 

Matthew winced. 

“No.” 

“Exactly! We’re suppose to be finding out information about Ivan and planning to kill him and his three sisters, we were not planning for me to fall in love with him and have these dreams—” 

Matthew’s eyes widened as he swung around. 

“Woah! I don’t want to hear it,” Matthew said. “Please keep that to yourself.” 

Alfred laughed. 

“Aw, come on, Mattie, we tell each other everything.” 

Matthew turned back to the dinner. 

“I know, Alfie, and I’d love to keep it that way, but sometimes too much information is  _too much information,_ ” Matthew empathized. 

Before Alfred could respond, the doorbell rang, signaling Ivan’s arrival. Alfred’s face lit up. 

“I’ll get that.” 

Matthew scoffed. 

“Yeah, I’m sure you will. Wanna greet him with flowers and chocolates too? Oh! Maybe you can tell him you prepared a hot bath upstairs for him with rose petals, and that water’s short so you’ll both have to share,” Matthew teased. 

Alfred gaped at his brother as blush started to cover his cheeks. 

“Mattie! I did not raise you to be this sassy...and shut up! I don’t wanna give him a hot bath!” He crossed his arms. 

Matthew shot him a look. 

Alfred sighed. 

“Okay...well maybe I did once. But just once!” 

Matthew laughed and just turned back to the dinner as Alfred went to go answer the door. 

Ivan smiled at the American as he opened the door, letting him inside. 

“Hey, dude. I left my backpack upstairs, wanna come get it with me? Or you could just wait here.” 

“I’ll come with you,” Ivan said, shrugging his own backpack off to set on the end of the stairs. 

“Alright...Mattie! We’ll be upstairs for a second!” He called to his brother. 

“I’m sure you will,” he yelled back.

Ivan didn’t understand why Alfred’s cheeks colored, as he rushed up the stairs, urging Ivan to follow.

As Alfred searched his messy from for his backpack, Ivan realized he couldn’t handle keeping in this love himself anymore. He clenched his fist as he decided to make a decision that could either ruin his relationship he’d formed with the Kirkland’s or better it. 

“Dude I can’t—” Alfred gasped as Ivan rushed forward and slammed their lips together. Instead of pushing him away in disgust, like Ivan had assumed he would, Alfred smiled a little and pressed them closer together. 

“Hey, Al, Ivan, dinners read—oh maple!” Matthew squeaked. He began to cover his red face as the two pulled apart, and Alfred laughed. 

“Mattie, do you mind?” 

Matthew stumbled over himself as he went to go close the door. 

“Just...come down when you’re done,” he instructed. “And don’t be too long, dinner will get cold.” 

Matthew closed the door behind him and Ivan took that chance to capture Alfred’s lips once more. Once they pulled apart, Ivan rested their foreheads together. 

“I’ve been wanting to do that since I met you,” Ivan whispered. 

Alfred smiled.

“Took you long enough,” he teased. “But, I’ve been wanting to do that since before I knew you.”

Ivan raised an eyebrow and Alfred laughed. 

“Long story...” he said. “Maybe another time, I think Mattie’ll get upset if his food goes cold, we should probably go downstairs.” 

Ivan chuckled. 

“You never found your backpack,” he pointed out. 

Alfred shrugged. 

“I don’t need it.” 

Ivan laughed as Alfred pulled away and intertwined their fingers, leading him down the stairs and to the kitchen table, where Matthew was already eating, his face back to its normal color as he smiled at them. 

“Congratulations, you two,” Matthew said.  

“Thanks, Mattie-Matt,” Alfred thanked. 

Ivan smiled as he dug into Matthew’s dinner. He’d find away out of the deal with his boss if it was the last thing he did, because, he realized as he looked across to Alfred’s smiling face and their intertwined fingers, he’d found a new thing to live for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, am I right guys? I’ve been waiting to write this scene for so long and I finally got around to it! I understand how annoying it is when authors wait until like chapter 20 until the two characters kiss/fall in love...so I was like frick it, they’re kissing in chapter 5. 
> 
> Anyway, have a good day, ciao~


	6. Chapter 6

“Do you not find it strange?” 

Francis glanced up from his plate to give his attention to his husband. 

“Find what strange, mon amour?” He asked, dabbing his mouth with the napkin. 

Arthur sighed. 

“That the boys have been sending us out and making plans for us so often...it’s just not like them,” he said. “And tonight they said not to disturb them because they were having a ‘sleepover’? They only have those when something huge has happened...I have a bad feeling.” 

Francis smiled, reaching across their dinner table and taking his husband’s hand in his own. 

“We have nothing to worry about, mon chèri,” he promised. “The boys are just growing up, and they’ve always been rather close, it’s no surprise they share things with each other that they don’t share with us. Don’t worry about it.” 

Arthur nodded. 

“Yes...yes, I suppose you’re right.” 

Francis grinned. 

“We should go get some sleep, non? Your brother’s are going to stop by tomorrow,” Francis reminded, pushing back his chair to bring him and Arthur’s plate to the sink. 

Arthur groaned, standing as well. 

“I’d rather them not.” 

Franics chuckled as he shut off the kitchen lights, leading his husband up the stairs. 

“They’re your brothers, mon cher,” he said as the both of them entered the bedroom. “They’re going to be with you all the time, no matter what.” 

Arthur just rolled his eyes and climbed into his side of the bed. He felt Francis slide next to him, and wrap an arm around his waist. Arthur sighed contently as his husband pulled him closer to his chest. 

For just a moment, Arthur’s worry about his children disappeared into the night.

* * *

Matthew tossed a candy bar over to Al as the both of them sat on his room floor, blanks wrapped around them and snacks littered everywhere. Drinks—from soda to coffee—were placed neatly on the counter, so they didn’t spill. 

“Go ahead,” Alfred urged, as he tore open the candy bar wrapper. “Yell at me like there’s no tomorrow about the idiotic mistake I made on falling for Ivan.” 

The Canadian laughed, leaning back against his older brother’s bed and taking a sip of Pepsi. 

“I’m not going to yell at you, Al,” he stated. “I’m actually happy for you—more than you know. The only person I’m worried about is dad once he finds out, but I support you and Ivan.” 

Alfred gaped at his brother. 

“Wait, seriously?” Matthew nodded. Alfred smiled, lunging at his brother—who thankfully moved his drink in time—and embraced him. “Thank you, Mattie! And yeah...all I’m worried about is dad too, but what made you be okay with me dating the enemy?” 

“While you were being blinded by Ivan’s ‘shining violet eyes’ as you called them, I was doing actual research on him,” Matthew explained. He reached behind him and grabbed his laptop, going to pull up the information he’d found to show his brother. “Remember that Chinese man that was Ivan’s first love? Well, I found him.” 

He turned the computer around and showed his brother the emails that had been passed between him and Ivan’s first love. 

Alfred leaned closer to read them, his eyes gleaming with interest. 

_Dear Matthew,_

_I don’t know how you found out so quickly that I was in fact the fifteen year old first love Ivan was referring to, but if his life’s in danger, it doesn’t matter how you found me, I will do anything to help him. What I want you to know is that all the ‘evil’ you’ve heard that Ivan’s done, it wasn’t him, it was his father. He was the man that terrorized Russia alongside his wife._

_Ivan and I met while I was visiting Russia, since I needed a vacation from my loud family household. We fell in love instantly and he told my everything. He said that their Boss had been keeping something over them...a person or a promise they’d kept. Ivan didn’t want anything to do with it, but his father wouldn’t let him escape. That’s when I told him that I’d help him run away. I promised him he could come back home to China with me, but it was too late. His father discovered everything and I was forced to return back to China without him._

_Two days later, I got a letter from Ivan saying that his father had reopened the scars on his wounded neck—the same ones he opened every time he got angry with Ivan. He said that when his parents died, which he felt was very soon, he had to move to America to find a family by the name of Kirkland and kill them so he could escape his bosses hands. He doesn’t know what the Kirkland’s did to his Boss, he just knows that their death is his families escape. After that, I lost all contact with him._

_Please, please save him, Matthew. I don’t know your relations are with him, and this could all be a joke, but if it’s real, I am begging you to save Ivan. From his boss, from the arrangements, from the Kirkland’s, from himself. He deserves it._

_I hope this helps you understand Ivan a little more, because Ivan is everything but a monster._

_—Wang Yao_

Alfred glanced up from his brother’s computer, his eyes wide with realization. 

“Ivan’s been trying to kill us this whole time...” he whispered. “We’re his target. Does Ivan even love me? Is this part of his plan?” 

Tears began to slowly slide down Alfred’s cheeks and Matthew yanked his brother into a hug. 

“Al, if there’s one thing I know for certain, it’s  that Ivan is in love with you for real. He isn’t doing it for his mission, he isn’t doing it for his boss, he loves you, Alfie. He really, really does. Don’t think for one second that what you and Ivan have is anything but love. Do you understand me?” 

Alfred nodded, pulling back from his brother’s embrace and smiling. He wiped his eyes a little. 

“Thanks, Mattie,” he thanked. “Sorry for crying. Let’s offically start this sleepover.” 

Matthew laughed. 

“Is it really a sleepover if we live in the same house?” He questioned, standing up to turn off the lights as Alfred popped in a movie. 

“Mattpie, you ask that every time we have one of these super secretive special sleepovers,” Alfred pointed out. “And yes, it counts as one, because you’re sleeping over my room. Usually, you sleep in your room, now you’re sleeping in mine.” 

Matthew rolled his eyes as he made himself comftorable back on the pillow and blanket fort they’d made. He placed Kumajiro—the teddy bear Alfred had gotten him when he was six and sick with his yearly pneumonia—into his arms and snuggled up next to his older brother, smiling as the movie started. 

“You don’t think Yao will come back for Ivan now that he knows his parents are dead...do you?” Alfred wondered. 

Matthew shook his head. 

“No. He said he’s too busy taking care of his siblings, he has six of them.” 

Alfred let out a low whistle. 

“And I think it’s a handful taking care of you,” Alfred stated, shaking his head in disbelief. 

“Hey!” Matthew smacked his shoulder lightly. “Dad and papa said I was much easier to handle as a child than you.” 

Alfred laughed. 

“Just teasing you, Mattie, you know I love you.” 

Matthew made a noise of agreement. It settled into silence for a few moments, before Alfred broke it once more. 

“Do you think I should approach Ivan, about this email?” Alfred wondered, staring absently at the TV. “I mean...it would be good to get our backstories out of the way now, wouldn’t it?” 

Matthew nodded. 

“I would. But, Al...do you think you’ll ever tell dad and papa?” He asked. 

Alfred sighed. 

“I have to sooner or later...but that doesn’t mean I’m looking forward to it. If they kick me out of the house because they’re so disgusted in me and never want to see me again, you’ll still support me, won’t you, Mattie?” 

Matthew grinned. 

“Of course I will, Al. I’ll never leave you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one was rather short! I’ve been gathering information all week for a school presentation I have to do, so I’ve been quite busy. I hope you enjoyed this chapter anyway! I promise the next one will be longer. 
> 
> Anyway, have a good day, ciao~


	7. Chapter 7

“Matthew, where’s your brother?” 

The Canadian gulped as he turned at the sound of his dad’s voice. Arthur was standing there, arms crossed and a very impatient look on his face. 

“Um...I think he’s over, uh, Matthias’ house, so they can discuss something about their, uh, project,” Matthew cringed to himself. Arthur would know he was lying. He would defiantly—

“Just tell your brother to get home,” Arthur sighed, running a hand through his already messy hair. “Your uncles will be coming over in a little less than an hour. Their plane somehow landed in New Jersey instead on New York. Those bloody idiots. I was hoping it would land in New Zealand instead...” 

Matthew let out a breath of relief. 

“Will do, dad. I’ll call him right now.” 

He pushed his halfway finished algebra homework aside and picked up his phone, sending a quick text to Alfred. 

Arthur nodded in satisfaction, before trudging back up the stairs to his husband, who’d been on the phone with one of his employees for the last hour and a half. 

Matthew glanced down at his phone as it buzzed. 

_**I’ll be home in...maybe thirty minutes, just stall dad and papa please! Where did you tell them I was?** _

_Matthias’ house._

**_Good thinking, Mattie! I’ll be home soon...I guess I lost track of time with Ivan, I’m sorry!_ **

_It’s fine, just get home before dad kills me._

Matthew placed his phone back to the side and pulled his algebra homework back towards him, silently praying his brother made it home before their father started to ask questions.

* * *

Alfred sighed contently as Ivan ran his hands through his hair. The Russian had his arm thrown loosely around Alfred’s waist as the two layed together in his bed. Ivan’s sisters weren’t home, so they had nobody to worry about. 

Ivan leaned over Alfred so he could place their lips together firmly. He chuckled when the American gave out a surprised squeak before returning the kiss. 

“You seem a tad jumpy, da?” Ivan noticed as he pulled back. “Is everything alright, sunflower?” 

Alfred’s cheeks colored at the nickname Ivan had given him a few hours ago. It still made his heart flutter. 

“I’m fine, Ivan...I’m just nervous,” he admitted. He twisted around so that he was facing his boyfriend. “It’s something I’d been meaning to ask you for a long time now, and I just don’t have the guts to.” 

Ivan raised an eyebrow. 

“You know you can tell me anything.” 

Alfred nodded, taking in a deep breath. 

“Okay, so...something I’ve never told you before is that, I know you’re after my family, and the truth is, we’re after your’s as well. Mattie contacted Yao, your old lover and he told us everything,” Alfred started. “I’m not mad, because I know you’re not the bad guy, and I know you love me, despite having to kill me and my family. I just want to know: is there anyway you can get out of your deal without killing us?” 

Ivan stared, a little shocked, at the blonde boy in front of him. Alfred began to panic, thinking he’d said something wrong. He knew he shouldn’t have said anything about it. He knew he should’ve just let fate have her way... 

To his surprise, Ivan just looked down, and let out a sigh.

“That’s what I’ve been trying to find out for the past few days,” Ivan admitted. “I got a call from my Boss the day I came to visit Matthew at the hospital, and he told me if I didn’t kill all of you...then he would kill my sisters. That hasn’t stopped me, though. I will find a way out of this, sunflower...and I hope you find a way out of your’s as well.”

Alfred’s face slowly relaxed into a smile, and his heart slowed to its normal heart rate. 

“Of course I will, even if it means getting kicked out of my house and running away with you, I’ll do it...I’ll do anything to be with you, Ivan,” Alfred promised, snuggling closer to his chest. 

The two sat in silence for a few moments, three unspoken words hanging tauntingly in the air. Ivan didn’t want to say it for the fear that Alfred would get snatched away from him like Yao did. Alfred didn’t want to for the mere fact he didn’t want to say a promise like that and not be able to keep it. But, both of them realized, what they did was far too dangerous, and they were running out of time. 

So, at the same time, with the same anxiety ridden voices, the both of them rushed out, “I love you.” 

The two just stared at each other for a few moments, before they began to laugh hysterically. Ivan pulled Alfred closer to him, still slightly giggling. 

“Great minds think alike, da?” 

Alfred made a sound of agreement, resting his head against Ivan’s strong chest. The moment was immediately interrupted by Alfred’s phone going off. 

Both of them groaned, and Alfred rolled over and grabbed it, squinting slightly at the text message. 

“It’s Mattie...he says dad’s beginning to question where I am, and our uncles will be coming over in an hour,” he groaned. He frowned a little. “I don’t wanna leave you.” 

Ivan chuckled. 

“It’s fine, sunflower. We still have tomorrow to be together, da?” 

Alfred sighed. 

“I guess you’re right, but I’m sick and tired of always having to hide when I’m with you,” he complained. “I wish our lives were different...I wish we’d met in different circumstances. I wish we could just announce are love, and nobody would have an issue with it.” 

The Russian ran his hand down the length of Alfred’s arm before intertwining their fingers together. He rested his chin on his lover’s shoulder, running a thumb over the side their connected hands. 

“I know, sunflower, I know. I wish that too...more than you know,” he agreed.

Alfred leaned his head back, pecking Ivan’s lips, before sliding out from under the bed and making his way over to the door. He turned back and smiled. 

“Goodbye, Ivan. I love you.”

Ivan propped himself up on us elbow as he grinned at his lover. 

“I love you too, sunflower.”

Alfred left quickly, resisting the urge to jump back into the bed with Ivan and just beg him to run away with him.

The American arrived at home in a few minutes, Matthew waiting impatiently outside on their little porch, algebra homework strewn across the table. His face lit up when he saw his brother and he ran over and embraced him. 

“Woah!” Alfred stumbled back a few steps when his little brother collided with him, but still wrapped an arm around him  and began to rub his back soothingly. He felt Matthew begin to cry. “What’s wrong Mattie? What happened?” 

“I thought he’d gotten you!” Matthew cried, clinging to his brother. “I thought you were dead!” 

Alfred raised an eyebrow as he pulled his brother at shoulder’s length. 

“I was at Ivan’s Mattie, you knew that. Who are you talking about? What’s going on?” 

Matthew wiped his eye with his sleeve. 

“Ivan’s boss...Uncle Seamus said he flew to New York,” Matthew explained. “He said that he landed about the same time they did and he looked angry. I thought he’d gotten to you, Al! I thought I’d lost you.” 

Alfred yanked his brother back into a hug, shushing him quietly and petting his hair. 

“No, Mattie. We’ll always be here for each other, remember? Now come on, we need to go inside and learn more information about what’s happning, okay, Matt? Are you alright?” He questioned. 

Matthew nodded, pulling away from his older brother’s strong chest and leading him inside, collecting his algebra homework on the way. 

When they entered the house, Alfred cringed at the loud yelling that could be heard from the kitchen. 

He turned the corner and found Arthur with his fists clenched to the point where they were turning white, as he yelled angrily at his three brothers. Francis was behind him, his eyes slightly teary as he begged Arthur not to raise his voice. 

“Damn it!” Arthur lashed out at the counter, not wanting to hit his older brothers or his husband. Everyone cringed as a bowl went shattering to the ground. “I knew this was a bad idea! Why the bloody hell did I let any of you talk me into this? We all remember what happened to Peter don’t we?” 

The room grew quiet, and nobody seemed to noticed the two brothers lurking around the corner, listening intently to the conversation. 

“Arthur please...” Dylan tried to reach out and touch his youngest brother’s shoulder gently, but Arthur shook it off. 

“No! It’s been thirteen years, Dylan, and I never got the satisfaction of seeing the man who hurt my baby brother burn to the bloody ground! We thought Peter would be the perfect bait, did we not? And you know what happened? He got bloody murdered while all of us watched! We couldn’t do a damn thing, and the whole time he cried out to us! Do you think I want that to happen to my boys?”  

“Of course they don’t, cher,” Francis assured, soothingly. “Matthieu and Alfred are their nephews, they wouldn’t want to see any harm done to them...don’t you remember how happy they were when we adopted them?” 

“Yes, Arthur,” Seamus stepped forward. “I would never intentionally hurt those boys...this plan was never meant to go so far. Alfred and Matthew were suppose to kill the Braginskis at least two weeks into this mission...his Boss was never suppose to get involved. There’s only one way to settle this.” 

He glanced backwards at Allistor, who nodded, solemnly, putting out his cigar. 

“Arthur, your boys are still apart of the family business, now and forever, but it’s time for us to take care of this mission...we’re going to kill Ivan and his siblings when the boys go to sleep, this mission can wait no longer. We’re in a terrible situation at the moment, we need to act now,” Seamus said. 

Alfred gasped, tears springing to his eyes as he went to go leap forward onto his uncle and beg him not to, but Matthew restrained his brother quickly, slamming a hand over his mouth and yanking him back up the stairs and into his room.

He closed the door swiftly and collapsed onto the floor next to his brother, who’d fallen as soon as he entered his little brother’s room. Matthew held him close to his chest as Alfred sobbed into his shirt, clinging to his messily. 

“They can’t!” He cried. “Ivan’s done nothing wrong! They can’t kill him, Mattie! We have to save him—we have to do something!” 

Matthew nodded, running a soothing hand up and down his back, calming his nerves. 

“We will, Al. I promise. I’ve never seen you so happy before, and I’m not going to let them tear your happiness away from you. We’ll take care of it.” 

He whispered these promises into his brother’s ear as he hyperventilated and sobbed, to depressed to think. As Alfred finally calmed, Matthew pulled back and smiled at him. Hidden within that smile was the truth behind all the words he’d uttered. 

Nobody was going to take away his older brother’s happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh snap! Who’s ready for badass Mattie? I’m sorry for the long wait...I know I promised to be better about the long waits you guys have for new chapters, but tbh I’ve been listening to the Hamilton soundtrack on repeat and totally forgot about anything else this weekend. Sorry! 
> 
> Anyway, have a good day, ciao~


	8. Chapter 8

Arthur peeked into his boys room, careful not to let too much light flood into the youngest one’s room in fear they’d wake up. Alfred and Matthew were both passed out on the floor, using each other’s heads as pillows. He smiled warmly at the both of them. 

“I love you boys,” he whispered, though he knew they couldn’t hear him. “This will all be taken care of by morning...” 

He closed the room door quietly, and slipped down the stairs into the kitchen to rejoin his husband and brothers. 

All of them glanced up, and Arthur nodded. 

“They’re asleep,” he confirmed. “Passed out on the floor next to each other. We can go.” 

“And if they wake up?” Dylan questioned, anxiety wracking his body at the mere thought of his nephews waking up to no one in the house. 

Francis scribbled something on a note and smacked it onto the counter, turning around with a smile. 

“The boys will merely think we went out for a good time,” he responded.

Arthur rolled his eyes, but didn’t say anything to protest.

Seamus nodded. 

“Should we go?” 

Allistor pushed himself off the dining room chair. 

“Yes. The sooner the better. Everyone ready?” 

Arthur’s hand rested steadily on the gun in his pocket, as did everyone else.

Allistor nodded in satisfaction. 

“Let’s go.”

* * *

Ivan winced as his boss sent an expensive wine glass shattering noisily to the ground. 

“Damn it, Ivan!” He yelled. He glanced towards Katyusha and Natalya, who felt uncomfortable under his gaze. “Did you two know about this?” 

The both of them shook their heads. 

“No, sir. Ivan never mentioned engaging in a relationship with the enemy,” the oldest one answered. “But, I’m sure it’s not his fault! Please don’t hurt him.” 

Before he could answer, the front door was kicked harshly to the ground. 

“What the hell?” He snarled as he snatched his gun from the counter. He swung around to the living room, only to be met by the barrel of a gun. 

Arthur smirked. 

“Good evening, sir.”

Ivan’s boss grit his teeth. 

“Kirkland. Where’s the rest of your family?” 

Arthur nudged his chin behind him, and Ivan’s boss turned, seeing the Braginski children each being held at gun point. 

“I see,” he replied, turning back. “I must honestly say, it’s an honor to meet you all. The one’s who destroyed everything I lived for.” 

“What the bloody hell did we do to you?” Arthur demanded, his stance never wavering.  

Ivan’s boss laughed, a little darkly, but Arthur could hear a lace of sadness in his tone. 

“Do you remember killing a little boy by the name of Kazimir?” 

Arthur raised an eyebrow, before sudden realization hit him. 

“That...was your son?” He asked, his arm shaking a little. “I murdered your son. I—” 

“Dad, don’t do it please!” 

Arthur whipped his head around at the sound of his oldest son’s voice. 

There in the doorway stood Alfred and Matthew. Alfred’s eyes searched them all frantically before he found what he was looking for. 

“Uncle Seamus, please let Ivan go,” he begged, pushing past his dad. “He’s not the bad guy here. It’s just his boss. It’s not him.” 

“Alfred...” Ivan whispered. “Please, don’t do this. Save yourself.” 

“What’s the meaning of this?” Allistor demanded. He turned at the sound of Ivan’s boss laughing, darkly. “What?” 

“Don’t you know? Alfred and Ivan have formed a love between each other,” he explained. “Two boys bonded together by love, yet having to hide it and fight each other at the same time. Quite tragic.” 

“Alfred is that true?” Arthur questioned, slightly lowering his arm. “Are you in love with Ivan?” 

Alfred averted his eyes to the ground. 

“Yes, I’m in love with Ivan. I’m sorry,” he apologized. 

“No.” 

Everyone turned at the sound of Matthew’s usually so sweet and innocent voice coming out harsh and demanding. 

“I’ve kept my mouth shut long enough,” Matthew snarled. “Alfred should not have to apologize for loving somebody. They were meant to be, and he couldn’t help that. What if you were in the same exact circumstance? With papa? What if you couldn’t love him? Al and Ivan met and fell in love, what can we do about it? If anyone gets in the way of their love—I won’t hesitate from killing you.” 

“Matthieu!” Francis gasped. “I never thought...” The Frenchman glanced at Ivan. “I understand.” Francis dropped his gun and backed away from Ivan’s youngest sister. “I congratulate you two.” 

Alfred smiled. 

“Thanks papa.” 

Ivan’s Boss groaned, and snatched the gun from Arthur’s hand. He knocked him out with the butt of the gun, causing everyone to gasp. Francis rushed forward, but was stopped suddenly when the gun was pointed at all of them. His eyes darted to Arthur every second.

“If anyone moves, I’ll shoot any of you,” He promised. “I’ve been holding out my revenge for long enough. I will get the closure I deserve. There is not better want than me seeing all you dead.”

Seamus stepped forward, shaking his head.

“Can’t you see we could all leave this terrible life behind us and move on? We all don’t deserve this life...could we start over?” He offered. 

Ivan’s boss laughed. 

“You Kirkland’s are all so cute. No. We can’t start over. And the only two that are holding us back is them!” He yanked the gun violently towards Alfred and Ivan. “You two have destroyed this from the very beginning! If there’s anything that’s going to fix this, it’s killing the both of you.” 

With his attention elsewhere, Francis slowly dropped to his knees near Arthur, cradling his head. 

“Mom amour?” His voices cracked as tears fell down his face. Arthur’s eyes began to slowly open, and he groaned. 

“What’s going on?” He mumbled, rubbing his eyes. Francis nudged his chin at the scene in front of them. 

Alfred shook his head. 

“No. Uncles Seamus is right, we could just end this if we—” 

“Shut up!” He exclaimed. In a split second the trigger was pulled.

Before Alfred could even react, Matthew was in front of the bullet’s path, yelling out to his brother. The bullet pierced Matthew’s stomach and Alfred screamed.

* * *

Alfred leaned his head against Ivan’s shoulder as they walked down the stone path. Arthur, Francis, and the rest of the Kirkland brothers trailed behind. When they reached their destination, Ivan let Alfred’s hand go as he dropped onto the grass onto his knees. 

He smiled through teary eyes as he brushed some dust from the headstone. 

“Happy birthday, Mattie,” he whispered, placing a bouquet of flowers on the soil in front of his grave. “Today you should’ve been twenty-one...imagine that, you can drink now.” He sniffed, wiping his bright blue eyes, but the tears kept coming. “I miss you so much, Mattnator. Thank you for being the best little brother anyone could ask for. Someday, I know we’ll see each other soon.” 

Ivan reached out and touched Alfred’s shoulder, and the younger man looked up  at him. He smiled, and got to his feet, kissing his fingers and placing it in the grave. The rest of the Kirkland’s did the same, Arthur and Francis adding in their own comments about missing him. 

Alfred glanced up at the clear, blue sky, his smile never fading. 

“Do you think Mattie would’ve been happy for us?” Alfred wondered. 

Ivan smiled as he lifted Alfred’s hand towards the light, his wedding ring gleaming brightly. 

“Yes...I think Matvey would’ve been overjoyed, sunflower.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished! I’m sorry this was rather short, and that this update took so long to come out, I’ve been really busy with school lately and it’s honestly been stressing me out, but, Thanksgiving break started today...so I’ll have some more time to keep writing.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who stuck with this story with its twists and turns, I hope you enjoyed! If I left any unanswered questions out, please ask me in the comments and I will answer them for you! Thank you all again for sticking with these two crazy boys and their fateful romance. 
> 
> Anyway, have a good day, ciao~


End file.
